Nothing will stop me!
by Mizuki-Kkamjong
Summary: Hibari had a wet dream about Tsunayoshi Sawada. He is now on a mission to crave his urges and find this Tsunayoshi Sawada!


Nothing will stop me

Hibari's POV:

Sighing from the paper work in front of me, I decided I needed a break. Just then a knock came from my door.

"Come in" I grunted.

"H-Hibari-san"

My eyes widen in surprise, as that voice sounded familiar.

"Sawada" I whisper under my breath, as his figure walked right in.

He was blushing, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

"H-Hibari-san I can't hold it anymore…"

He came closer to me, his chest revealed, and eyes filled with lust. I don't know what happened, but my body froze right on the spot. Was I enjoying this?

"Kyoya~ I want you" he wined.

His lips bringing them selves closer to mine.

* * *

My eyes opened. Ugh Stupid dream. Then something went into my head. I traveled my head down.

Wet.

Leaning down on my chair, I asked myself once again.

Why that herbivore?

His lustful eyes. His slim figure. Those lips.

What the hell am I thinking?

That's when I noticed the hard erected member down south. Fuck. I arose from my chair, quickly marched out into the hallway. Yearning for this herbivore called Tsunayoshi Sawada!

* * *

Tsuna's POV:

The final bell finally rung. My mouth opened to send out a yawn, and my arms stretching out.

"Tsuna! Lets go home" Gokudera hollered.

I lazily nodded my head, and slowly followed him behind.

"Sorry guys I have baseball practice" Yamamoto apologized.

That's when I spaced out. Did I need more sleep? Maybe. Anyways, I kept spacing through Gokudera's and Yamamoto's fights.

"Tsu…na"

My mind came back into reality.

"Tsuna?" Gokudera called, face close to mine.

"Huh? What?"

"Lets go"

Letting out a yawn, I grabbed my bag and followed. He started talking about Yamamoto.

"he's such a asshole! Right Juudaime?"

"I-I guess soo…"

We were right about to pass through the gates but something called for me.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

I turned my head to that familiar voice.

"H-H-Hibari-san?" my voice shaking with terror.

"Sawada come with me or I'll bite you to death"

I didn't dare to reject Hibari-san since I didn't want to get bitten. However Gokudera wanted to fight back.

"don't you dare act like that to Juudaime!"

"Gokudera…just let it go" my voice still shaken with terror.

I didn't want any violence between both of my fellow guardians.

"Lets go" Hibari said, dragging me.

"H-HIIIIIIII!"

Hibari's POV:

Mission accomplished. Operation: capture Tsunayoshi Sawada Complete.

"H-Hibari-san where are we going" he asked me.

Smirking a bit, I opened the door to the discipline office. Pushing him on the couch, my urges felt like they were going to explode. He just gave those adorable eyes.

"Strip!" my harsh voice echoing around the room.

He now gave a confused face.

"HUH?"

My body went on top of his.

"or…"

My hands slipped under his shirt. My eyes locked on to his frighten face.

"do you want me too?"

I could feel him shivering under my touch. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He muttered something under his breath. My curiosity grew and demanded to know.

"What did you say?"

He shook his head. Stubborn. My head leaned towards his neck, breathing hot breaths down his spine. He seemed to flinch, and moan. Oh. You like that don't you.

"tell me what you said" whispering tenderly into his ear.

He moaned. Interesting. My teeth sunk into his flesh. He yelped in pain, yet somehow if felt like he enjoyed it.

"H-Hibari-san….I'll do it myself" he confessed.

Now that caught me off-guard. The no-good Tsuna taking a stand. How interesting.

Tsuna's POV:

"H-Hibari-san….I'll do it myself"

What the hell was I thinking? He gaze set fire in my skin. It burned though me. My fingers grasped my shirt, and my hands traveled up. Revealing my now bare chest, his body came closer.

"What are you-"

His tongue came into contact with my nipple. Another moan escaped from my mouth. I tried calling out his name, but yelped at the pain of him biting hard.

"H-Hibari-san…it hurts" I whined.

He shot a glare at me, a glare filled with lust. It scared me. But his biting become softer like nibbling. Did he actually listen to me? It became pleasurable.

"H-Hibari-san…"

"What feeling good already?"

Without hesitation I nodded my head. He gave out a smirk. I whimpered as his fingers lightly traced the bulge forming in my pants.

"Want to feel even better?"

Before I could even reply, his hands plunged into my pants, and cold fingers wrapping around my erected penis.

"ahh~ Hibari-san"

He began to stroke fast, letting my pre-cum smear everywhere. I kept moaning out his name. He kept whispering dirty words in my ear.

"Leaking so much pre-cum. You really are a slut" or "what a naughty boy you are"

It happened to arouse me even more.

"H-Hibari-san I'm…"

"going to cum?"

His fingers stopped and he flipped my body over.

"stay like this or else"

I obeyed him as he went looking for something in his desk. Stupid Hibari-san leaving me like this. My penis needed release. Being careful that Hibari wasn't looking, I slid my fingers down. Touching my aching penis, I began to stroke it hard, moaning low. I was almost close until Hibari-san grabbed my hand.

"what are you doing?"

"please Hibari-san I need release" I whined.

He just gave me a evil smirk, as he used his belt to bond my hands together. I tried getting out of it but the rubber started sink into my flesh. I gave out one last whine before giving up.

"now be a good little boy while I get you ready"

Ready? I now understood when I felt his fingers insert in my anal. I screamed in agony as he inserted another finger. I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to endure the pain. After he put three fingers inside, the pain got replaced my pleasure.

"you ready?"

"ready for what"

He chuckled softly, and whispered into my ear.

"for me to plunge my hard erected dick inside your ass"

I started blushing madly as I tried to picture that in my head.

"well are you"

I nodded my head.

* * *

Hibari's POV:

I spread some more lube on my dick, and positioned myself at his entrance. Pushing my tip through the ring of muscles, he screamed my name as I pushed all the way. His insides clamped down on me as he came.

"you cummed just by my dick fully inside you. What a lewd body you have."

Drool escaped from his mouth. Right there he looked pretty damn sexy. Drool coming from his mouth, and half-lidded eyes. I waited a few minutes to adjusted to my size. Well actually I wanted him to beg it. It didn't took long.

"Hibari-san aren't you going to move?"

"beg for it"

"H-Hibari-san I want to you thrust into my ass, making me into a moaning mess. I want you to fuck me hard till I see white. I want you"

"Well done"

I gave him what he wanted. Thrusting into him hard, hearing him moan. His insides felt great, it was tight and hot.

"H-Hibari-san f-faster" he begged.

I increased my pace, hitting a certain spot. His head flung back. I found it. I untied his arms, and positioned a different angle. Thrusting hard I hit that spot again. I kept aiming for that spot with each thrust harder and harder.

"Sawada….Sawada" I moaned.

His arms wrapped around my neck, he brought his head towards my neck. Licking my ear, and sucking on my neck drove me crazy. I kept bucking my hips faster, and still he kept teasing me.

"K-Kyoya~"

That caught me off guard. It was just like that dream, how he called me by my first name. He bit down on my neck, cumming hard. As he clamped down I me, I also cummed. As I took my dick out, the white sticky substance dripped out. Before he passed out, I made sure that my message submerged into him ear.

"Don't let anyone fuck you. Come here everyday after school okay. Remember you are MINE!"

He simply nodded his head in agreement, and drifted to sleep.

"I love you" those words slipped out of my mouth.

"You surely were rough"

I looked to see that baby at the window. I took this chance to throw my tohfa at him. Of course I missed on purpose. Without any words, he left. Smirking a bit, I looked back a t Tsuna.

"Your mine"

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading this. I improved a lot these couple of mouths and I wanted to show that. I deleted my old stories because of the poor grammar. I hoped you liked it and I hope to create better stories in the near future.

Mizuki K.


End file.
